


My Werewolf Life (Or Stupid Therapist Gave Me This Jounarl To Write In) By Gerard Way

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Demons, Diary/Journal, Drug Use, F/M, Family Drama, Future Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, on hold for now, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So me and the crazy plot bunnies thought: What if Gerard was a teenage werewolf and was given a journal to write in about his life, everything. Well this was born.:</p><p>Gerard doesn't really have it easy growing up as a secret gay werewolf and being in love with your straight friend who is a vampire/demon. Which is frown on as you will see with Gerard's adventures. So sit back and enjoy the ride of Gerard's life and him trying to deal with everything he faces.</p><p>(I'll get better at this summary thing I swear, but please read?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. March 17, 2020 (Why Am I doing this??)

Dear Journal, (Sounds more manlier then a diary I hope.) Anyways I’m going to try to give this a shot and see if this helps with my thoughts or that’s what my therapist said. Anyways I guess I should tell you who I am, (he said it would make me feel better if I acted like I was talking to an actual person? I think he’s a wacky person.) Anyways… I’m Gerard Arthur Way and I’m nineteen years old, last year in hell, oops I mean high school and I’m a werewolf. You heard me right I’m a werewolf and I’m in love with my best friend how’s a part demon, vampire. His name is Frankie and he’s a year younger than me.

If you are wondering yes it is still frowned on to like guys for the most part if you are a guy but it more hugely frowned on if they aren’t the same supernatural group or however they fucking put it in school. What I’m trying to say they want me to love another werewolf not a non-werewolf. I know sounds like another horrible star crossed lovers going on right? But here’s the thing, 1.) Frank is straight 2.) he doesn’t know that I’m head over heels in love with him (I’ll die if he does) 3.) He’s got a controlling evil witch girlfriend. I’m not joking she is a witch and a fucking bitch on wheels; I’m not saying this cause I’m jealous but it’s the truth, just trust me on this. 

Um… what else, well I guess I have a drug and alcohol issue? Yes we supernatural creatures can get high and drunk but it’s our special kind. Pretty much if a human got a hold of it they would be dead in a heartbeat which happens a lot believe it or not. I also battle with depression which do you blame me? With the crap I have to put up with and being well not normal. Don’t get me wrong I love my wolf part but it makes things a lot more complex, I’ll explain later I swear.

Well… I guess this is it for now Mikey is yelling for me to come eat. Talk to you next time I guess? (Fuck this is so weird and I pry no one will ever read this.) So ya bye for now. -G


	2. March 20, 2020 (GAH I Need Help Journal!)

So um... Hey Journal it’s me again, ya know Gerard. Anyways, I know it’s been a few days but I had to go to this dumb family meeting. The only thing that was good about it was that I got to see my grandma Elena. She is the coolest and greatest grandma that I have. She understands how I feel and supports me that I’m gay (she and Mikey are the only ones that know that I find girls EW.) 

So it was nice to talk to her and get to hear her telling me what she thought I should do about Frank. Though honestly I’m scared to do anything about it with the way things are. Here let me explain better for the most part all creatures get along well as long as you don’t piss one off or take their land. (Yes I’m serious there has been fights over land.) Like us werewolves we do run under the full moon and change during the full moon, so during those nights were supposed to stay away from those that aren’t part of the ‘pack’.

They think that we will end up getting in a fight the someone or um… well we tend to go into heat during the spring time times that by a million on a full moon. Ya and they say it will always like that if your around your ‘mate’ which I really think Frank is just the way I feel about him and how I cannot stop thinking about him. Even more so during the full moon, it’s horrible I have to hide most of the time from the pack because well… this is so horrible and embarrassing to say but my ass leaks. My grandma is the only one that knows about it and she says that it means I’m meant to be a carrier, which pretty much means I can get pregnant. Yes this is my life; my parents think I’m going to be the next alpha for the pack meanwhile my wolf whines in need for Frank on the full moon. 

Ya I know I’m fucked and more fucked because they are thinking about hooking me up with a girl from another wolf pack that lives around here. I don’t know what to do! Should I tell them I’m gay and hope for the best or end up getting set up with a girl I don’t even know. Tomorrow I won’t be able to write that much for I must go to school but it might be a good thing. Mikey said that he heard that Frank dumped the bitch (YAY) because he caught her cheating on him.

Which I’ll be happy that he is finally that he is single, but feel bad that he got cheated on while he has been dating her. Anyways I will let you know what happens as soon as I can. I must go time to go see Mr. Gerard let’s talk about your feelings and why are you feeling like this or my idiot of a therapist. Yes I’m getting to the point where I wish I could eat him (sadly we only eat animals.) 

So tell next time journal -G


	3. May 9, 2020

Hey Journal, okay so first off sorry I’ve been gone so long. It has been crazy the past few days and also sad. I’ll get to that later. I’ll start with the exciting/scary thing, you ask what scary thing? Well apparently a rouge werewolf wondered onto our land demanding to see my father ‘the alpha’ of the pack. Good thing is that he was taken care of, without my dad having to fight him. This was the scary part if my dad had to face him and lost, the other wolf could have tried to talk over the pack or I would have to fight him. Now yes I know how to fight but, I’m not a fighter. I don’t like it and thus why I usually get my ass handed to me in school by the asshole jocks. Also let me remind you that I’m an omega and if I became an ‘alpha’ I wouldn’t be able to hide for my heats. (Which sucks a lot; because they happen every new moon, full moon and spring but lucky I can run off, go hide while Mikey covers for me.) 

Anyways that scare was done and over with. Now you’re wondering what happened with frank? Well it went something like this… (Enter story mode): I was walking over to my locker when I noticed that Frank was standing beside it and he smiled at me. Now this wasn’t new to me but there was no girlfriend to be seen. “Hey Frankie,” I said walking over to him as I smiled at him. “Hey Gerard, I was wondering if I could spend the weekend with you and Mikey? Since your parents are going out of town Mikey told me. Since I know they’re not a big friend of me and stuff.” He finished while I was nodding the whole time, though sadly he was right my parents really didn’t like him.

“Ya sure Frankie of course, though if you don’t mind me asking why? I thought you were going to be doing something with Jamia…” I trialed off when I noticed that his eyes darkened with anger, while I tried not to shiver because it honestly turned me on a bit, “I broke up with her when I found out that the bitch was cheating with me on the whole football team and so I need some guy time.” He finished as his eyes turned back to normal, now looking sad while I was trying not to growl or go looking for that bitch. Instead I hugged Frank tightly, “Oh Frankie I’m so, so sorry to hear that. Me and Mikey are here for you okay?” I said as he nodded before hugging me back tightly and then he pecked my cheek. “Thanks Gee, hey I got to go, I’ll see you around okay?” He let go of me before as he walked off, waving his hand.

(End of story mode): HOLY SHIT. I know! He kissed my cheek and dumped the witch. I could not stop smiling though whole day. Now fast forward to yesterday… My grandma Elena has been in and out of the hospital because of her health was turning for the worse. Yesterday things got really bad and she....Ended up passing away at home because she didn’t want to die in the hospital, I cried the whole time I held her hand while she talked to me, telling me to be strong and that she would always be there for me. That she was happy because she would be with grandpa again… I…. Fuck sorry. It was hard I mean I know she was old and lived a long life but she was the only person I could talk to besides Mikey.

This is why I haven’t really written that much because I was trying to be with her as much before she passed away. Now she’s gone and I’m not in a good place right now. Also had to tell Frank he couldn’t come over this weekend with her passing, which also sucks but he understands. So hopefully we will be able to hang out soon but I’m going to go. I need to think and if I don’t write for a while, this is why. Most likely the funeral will be this weekend…. I fuck ya I’m sorry I need to get out of the house before I hurt myself.

Bye journal, thanks for being here for me I guess… -G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys sorry haven't updated this much. Hopefully I'll be able to update it more with life kind of calming down. Anyways let me know what you think please?


	4. May 16, 2020 (I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO!)

Okay so hey Journal! Yes I’m in a better mood for the most part? I mean I still really miss Helena (which I didn’t know that was her birth name, I was so use to calling her Elena.) Anyways where should I start? Probably with the funeral, which was a nice, little thing I guess. A lot of the family came to it and friends, but when they we’re putting her into the ground that’s when I couldn’t take it anymore and I run off. Everyone understood so no one followed me because me and her we’re that close, she was more to a mom to me then my actual one. Anyways I run off from the group and ended up changing without realizing it, which happens.

Pretty much we can change whenever we want, minus the new moons which don’t ask me why I don’t know or get it. Maybe that’s why we have to and I mean have to change on a full moon. So back to me running off and everything, I didn’t realize how far I run off before I sat down, giving a long mournful howl. After I did that I heard a soft, “Gerard?” I think it be more easier if I went into story mode for you (Enter Story Mode): I turned my head around and saw that it was Frank standing a few feet away from me, as I gave a soft confused whine, “Hey, hey sshh, it’s okay Gee. I don’t live that far from here I was going on a walk when I heard your howl and I got worried, so I came to see if you were alright.” He said while he made his way over to my side before sitting down.

I had to hurry up and take back control of my wolf, as soon as he got near me. My wolf was very happy that he was worried about me and his scent was getting to it. Then I realized that the full moon would be coming soon and thus why these feelings were so much strong but luckily I got a hold of it, ignoring its whines while I leaned against Frank. “So I’m guessing it got too much for you? Mikey said that you two were really close… She seemed like a really cool lady and the only one that didn’t seem to like me in your family besides you guys.” He said as nodded my head before licking his hand in apology. “Hey it’s okay Ge, it’s not your fault that your family and a lot of other families are still stuck in the old day mindset.”

I nodded my head and sighed heavily, laying my head on his lap while he petted my ears, feeling at peace for once, It also made my wolf shut up though I started to rumble happily but I don’t think Frank really cared about that. “So this is probably a bad time to ask you this... but never mind it’s a dumb thing.” He mumbled as he looked away while I gently licked his hand and whined, trying to say ‘hey tell me please’ kind of thing. I looked up at him as he ended up looking down at me, while I got lost in his eyes before mentally shaking myself, seeing he was going to talk. “Alright I… was wondering if you’d maybe go out with me...? I mean... I have liked for a long time and that I had with her was nothing…” Before he could finish I was licking his face and barking happily.

“Great! So maybe we can go on a date this weekend then, maybe?” He asked as I noticed how shy he got, while I nodded my head fast and happily before I heard my family howling for me. “Hey I’ll text you why don’t you go ahead and go.” He said, not wanting to but got off his lap and gave him a little bump of good bye before I ran off back to my family. Then it came crashing down on me I was going on a date with Frank on the full moon, (End Story Mode.)

HELP JOURNAL I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I DON’T WHAT TO ASK MIKEY FOR HELP! This sucks so much I don’t want to tell him no but he’ll know I’m that I’m in heat as soon as I get near him. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I wish Elena was here she’d know what to do. Fuck, I need help and I don’t know who to ask. My family doesn’t even know I’m dating Frank yet which I need to talk to him about that. Well I guess I better find Mikey. 

Till next time ~G


	5. July, 25, 2020

Journal can I just go die now please? Just please. Okay maybe I should explain what happened and why I haven’t been writing like I should be, you know that back to back stuff. Which is not going to happen and if it does it will be a rare thing because of how crazy my life is. Anyways so why I want to die thing, first I had to cancel on Frank with our date which I was so mad and upset, but I’m not ready for him to find out that I’m actually an omega and not an alpha everyone thinks I’m going to be. I kind of lied to him and you’re wondering how could have I kind of lied to him. Well I told him that I would be out of state going to this stupid pack thing where we would meet other wolves, which excuse me fan girl well fan guy moment. He growled and hugged me tightly going al, your mine, holy shit I thought I was going to be hard all day after that.

Okay now that I got that out, turns out that I was not lying as I was getting ready to hide in my room for my heat, my parents or I should just start calling them the evil ones. They drop this bombshell on us that we are going out of state to New York, not to meet new people, no! To find me and Mikey fucking god damn mates! What the fucking hell?! I’m sorry I need to get this off my chest, but why do they have say in this or making us choice a mate. 

They know that I like someone and that Mikey is in love with someone, (cough Pete cough) though they’ll probably freak out since, 1.) Pete is human 2.) Mikey can’t have kids and nor can Pete. So they would freak out because the pack would end at us which is not true since I’m a secret omega. Anyways so that is why I have not written so long because I was made to leave this here and I was trying to hide like crazy during my heat, which was not easy. So after my heat finally passed which I lied and said I was high off my ass, making my parents get off my ass for a while but I knew they were up to something which I was write. They were setting up a date for me with the one packs alpha daughter! Let’s just say it went horrible and I’m pretty sure the chick hates me, which surprise my parents were upset again. We ended up leaving early which, Mikey that lucky bastard didn’t have to go on a date, but whatever I’ll get my revenge on the laughing asshole. If you haven’t guess I’m now happily home, I’m going to cut this short, because I really fucking miss Frank and I’m going to go see him. Bye Journal, hopefully I’ll be back soon this time and oh wish me luck I think I might be meeting Frank’s parents soon? 

Till next time, Gee


	6. Septmber 9, 2020 (I'M SO SORRY I LOST YOU JOURNAL!)

Hey Journal!  
So I may or may not have lost you, but it was not my fault. Honestly my mom was going through my room trying to find you I guess according to Mikey which she couldn’t find since my room were “messy”. So that was good but it toke me forever to find you thus why I’m writing right now. Well I met Frank’s parents and it went really well, yes I know I’m still shocked as fuck. His mom pretty much loves me and I’m sure she’s thinking about letting me move in which could be really awesome or really bad. Franks dad was kind of scary honestly I mean I know he’s a demon and blah, blah but ya I thought he was going to kick me out the soon as Frank said that I was his boyfriend but he didn’t. He actually threatened Frank if he hurt me he would have his head! I know I thought I was going to be the one that was going to be threatened not Frank.

So that was really fun and I wish I could stay longer but then I had to go help Mikey with control damage. You’re probably wondering what happened right? Well you see he and Pete were on this date thing, (though Mikey swears up and down it wasn’t but I knew it was I could smell the both of them if you know what I mean and EW!)Anyways so they were walking home and this guy grabs Pete, which Mikey totally lost it, which I could see me doing the same if someone grabbed Frank and was threatening to kill them if I didn’t give them money. So Mikey shifted into a wolf which scared the guy and Mikey ended killing him because he tried stabbing him (bastard trying to hurt my poor baby brother!) Anyways sorry about that, so Pete ended up fainting which poor guy, I would do to if I was in his shoes.

After Pete woke up I had to explain to him about what he needed to know and that he had to keep his mouth shut about us, because well a lot of people would freak out if they found out about us or they would think he was crazy. He toke it really well and then he got pissed at Mikey for not telling him in the first place, which good thing I was there to stand up for Mikey he was close to tears, trying to explain which I butted in of course and explained to Pete about how our parents were kind of dicks by setting us up with other wolves and such. After that he calmed down and hugged Mikey saying that he was sorry, that he loved him, which is when I left. I mean don’t get me wrong I like Pete and I think he’s great for Mikey but I don’t want him kissing my baby brother. 

So now after all that happened it got me thinking, I haven’t told Frank yet that I’m a secret Omega but I feel like he knows something is up, (which I’m 110000000% sure that Franks parents know which is why they treated me and shit, because I’m rare apparently, and holy SHITT THEY KNOW! But they seem like they’ll stay hush about it.) Which is why I think Frank is all thinking I’m not telling him something, so I don’t know if I want to tell him yet or wait, but the longer I wait I think the more upset he will be… Fuck it I’m going to his place today and I’m telling him, which if he really likes me, maybe in love with me then he won’t freak out. I mean it’s getting harder to hide from him during my heat and the full moon because my wolf is just howling for him for the whole time, which I don’t know how much longer I keep it under control before it goes “Suck you, I want my mate now” kind of thing.

Well, wish me the best journal because I have a feeling that he is going to have a lot of questions for me, hopefully this goes well and Frank will still be with me when I come back. I’ll try to write when I get back though I might have to wait tomorrow since my dad wants me to go with him to the pack meeting, (Boring and just No!) 

Till next time, Gee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, life has not been easy at the moment. My grandfather isn't doing well and I'm helping my mom out as much as possible. So if I don't update in awhile that is why or I'm trying to deal with work. Thank you for sticking around and being understanding. Let me know what you think, all the kudos and comments really help!


	7. September 12, 2020 (Holy Shit.)

So um hey journal, you won’t believe what all happened these past few days. So first off I told Frank and well let’s say he was surprise… Well maybe I better explain it like this way  
(Story Mode):

“You’re a what?” Frank asked again for what seem like the hundredth time and by now my face was bright red, and I wanted to hide and never come out of hiding ever again. “Like I told you the first million times, I’m an omega werewolf, which is rare in my kind. I have heats and I can get pregnant if I’m not careful, so ya…” I mumble as I trail off before looking down at my hands while silence filled the air between us. 

“And I’m taking your family doesn’t know or I doubt you would be here right now,” he said while I nodded my head, still not wanting to look at him. “Gee, babe, please look at me,” Frank said softly before looking up at him, seeing him smiling at me gently. 

“There’s my beautiful boyfriend, Gerard I know that you’re scared and that’s why you didn’t tell me earlier, I understand that. Is there anything else that you want to tell me?” I nodded my head a bit before moving closer to him, grabbing his hand gently.  


“I... I think your my mate, like you always make me calm and my wolf is always whining to go see you during my heat. I always wish you could run with me on the full moons, though that seems to trigger my heats anymore, but I read it’s because I’m unmated though...“ I said quickly as I trialed off while watching Frank’s face break into a huge grin.

“Gerard I think your my mate too. I mean I’ve felt the calmness I’ve ever been around you. I don’t want to drink all your blood and you help keep the demon part of me at bay when I’m anger or upset...” He paused as he started to frown, looking worried, “But what about your parents though? I mean they still don’t know about us and I’m sure they will freak if you tell them about us… It’s not we can wait until we are done with high school since they keep trying to give you a way to someone though your mine.” He growled lowly as his eyes started to turn a red, orange color, his vampire and demon side wanting to come out.

“Frankie, Frankie, it’s okay. I’m yours and only yours; I don’t want any of those people that my parents try to hook me up with. I love you and I want you okay? We’ll figure something out, maybe ask your parents for help and I’ll try to see what I can find okay?” I said as he nodded, his eyes turning back to his normal color before he reminded me that I needed to leave soon....

(End of Story Mode)

SO, ya that happened (I’m so glad that it didn’t go horrible like I thought). I’m glad I told Frankie but now there seems to be more jumps for us and such. So I must end it here for now (I know I'm sorry!), I need to try to find out as much info for us, since I don’t have that much clue what goes on during a werewolf mating and no way in hell I’m asking my parents. Later Journal!  
~Gee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is short and late. My grandfather passed away and I wont be able to update much since I'm going to be helping my mom. Please let me know what you guys think, your kudos and comments really help me out a lot. Thank you guys.


	8. Septmber 19, 2020 (I hate my life!)

Journal!

This week has been the worst week ever! I hate my fucking parents so much. I’m really thinking about running away right now. Okay so I should probably back up and explain what happened this week. Let’s just say that it was nothing good and I’m just waiting for Mikey to start hating me whenever my parents finally get a chance to talk to him. Anyways my day was starting out good, surprisingly even my parents didn’t stop me from leaving the house and asking me where was I going. That should have been my first big fat warning that something was going on. So I went to Frank’s place and we were kissing, like every heavy make out kissing then my phone went off…

(Story Mode):

“Hello… Hello…?” I asked while I tried to catch my breath, ignoring Franks smirking face behind me while I felt my face paled when I heard my mom’s voice. “Gerard where are you and why are you out of breath?” She asked, feeling like that she was catching on to what I was doing but I shake my head, trying to tell myself that she didn’t know where I was at. “I’m at my friend’s house and I had to run to answer my phone so you wouldn’t worry.” I said while I glanced over at Frank worriedly as he joined my side, wrapping his arm around my waist, mouthing what was wrong as I mouthed back my mom, watching his eyes darken some in anger. 

“Gerard I know your lying to me and your father. We are not happy with you mister, you must come home right now! We found your journal and…” 

“You read my journal! How could you guys? What the hell that was my private area where I could put all my thoughts and secrets!” I shouted into my phone as the tears falling free, while I tried to keep the panic at bay, because that means that they now knew everything and that me, and Mikey were seeing people that we really shouldn’t be seeing. “Gerard Arthur Way, you are coming home right now, you have no right to talk to me this way. You are forbidden to see that Frank anymore. Come home now or your punishment will be much worse.” She warned before hanging up on me as I fall into Franks arms sobbing out that they knew, while I felt his arms tighten around me.

(End of Story Mode)

So ya that fucking happened and when I got home they take my phone away, my computer. They also called the school and I’m not allowed to go to school until they removed me from all the classes that I was in with Frank, which is fucking bullshit but the school will do it since my family is the Ways. They did give me you back, which I have to hide you better or just keep you on me all the time so that they won’t know that I’m planning to see Frank. They can’t keep me away from him; I need him as much as he needs me. I’m still waiting for them to throw a punishment at Mikey though luckily nothing has happened to him yet.  


Oh and my parents are pissed that I’m gay plus I’m an omega since that means that I won’t be the next leader of the pack, which I’m kind of glad because I can barely take care of myself on my better days, how the hell am I supposed to watch over a pack? Though it pisses me off that just because I’m an omega that means that I can’t fight back and shit, so now they think that I need to be watched over when I’m finally allowed to leave the house. And don’t even get me started on the hating that I’m gay thing because I will break something and it won’t be pretty. 

Shit I have to go; Mikey is home and their shouting for me. If you’re wondering Mikey was away with Pete’s family but he’s now finally home. If I don’t write back later it’s probably I got myself drunk, because this is just too much for me to deal with. 

See you whenever. ~G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. kudos and comments are very welcomed.


	9. November 11, 2020

So hey journal, let me just stay that things really hit the fan since I talked to you last. Yes I know I haven’t been keeping up with my writing and all that shit. Well you know I have to keep you hidden and I have been trying to get to see Frank without my parents trying to lock me up then threaten to throw away the key forever. Let’s see Mikey doesn’t hate me though he’s really pissed at my parents for how they are treating us and what they are doing to use. He really laid it on them and even threatened to leave the pack if they keep this bullshit up though I think they don’t believe him though I do because that’s something you don’t joke about. If you end up being a lone wolf it could make you go insane without a pack or I’ve heard stories when other werewolves have shifted and weren’t able to change back into their human form.

Though I don’t think that would happen if Mikey did leave because A.) He would have Pete, B.) I would follow him and I would follow him anywhere because he’s my brother and he would be my alpha until me and Frank mated… Wait! I just had an idea Journal, I could try leaving the pack when I turn 20 because that’s when we become an adult in wolf world, and I know dumb right?

Anyways if I could get to join Franks pack, which would most likely have me mate with him then my parents wouldn’t able to force me to stay here or listen to what they tell me to do because Frank would be in charge. It’s the alpha/beta/omega thing, pretty much the alpha is like the king or queen, whatever they say goes. There is no if, ands, or buts in the say of the issue because they will pull their alpha power if they have to make you to listen to them. As for the beta they really don’t have special powers but they can be the second in command or they still have the power to boss around the omega. Though lucky for me it doesn’t work on me, since I’m really not that normal of an omega… Well that’s what my grandma would tell me.

So ya that’s why I really can’t disobey my parents that easily for they pull the alpha card and power on me thus making me stay or going out on another stupid date which I really hate those things. Okay I’m getting sick about talking about werewolves and even more so my parents, so let’s talk about Frank or I don’t know me? Well I’m really not drinking myself stupid right now thanks to Frank and Mikey, keeping me under control plus I keep thinking about what my grandma said that it didn’t help, that it just made the body and the wolf weaker…

Fuck I have to go Journal, the alarms are going off. I’ll try to let you know what’s going on as soon as I can and I won’t forget then tell you two weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think.


	10. November 14, 2020

Okay Journal that was fucking scary. Remember how I was talking about lone wolves and how some of them can go well balls to the wall nuts? Well that’s what happened; well it was a pack of them it was weird to say the least. Long story short the leader (?) of the group wanted to be in control of my pack and the land. Which my parents said no and threatened him, blah, and blah, blah and then well all hell broke loose. I’m okay though Mikey got a broken arm, dad got a nasty cut and mom is okay which is weird since she did a lot of the fighting here. I’m okay too, though I’m a bit freaked out and Frank is demanding that I just move in with him. Though I want to try and wait until my birthday, because it’ll be easier to leave and all that. Good news I was able to see Frank more these past few days thus why I haven’t been writing.

So I told Frank about my idea and he thinks it’s a good one, though he wants us to wait until we are done with high school just in case I would end up getting pregnant. Which I understand because I don’t think I could handle high school and being pregnant at the same time though school is almost over? Okay I lied though I think a vacation week is coming up soon and I might beg my parents to let me say with my Frank since my wolf is whining for him more and more. Oh I’m trying to figure out what to get for Franks birthday for next year, (I know I’m crazy but we weren’t able to do much together on his birthday this year) though it’s still awhile away I want to get him something super special now that we are dating and all that great stuff (and that I missed his birthday this year though he’s not mad at me but at my family but STILL! I need to get something that will fix that.)

I mean he’ll be the age as me again which will be awesome I guess? I don’t know I’m trying to talk about the good things that are going on right now. Ya I did see that guy again and he read about some of the stuff, though I mainly talked because I didn’t want him reading all this. Thank goodness I keep my dirty thoughts to myself or he and my mom would have had a heart attack if they read about the stuff I wish Frank did to me. Though I might start another journal and say it’s you, but put my drawings and such in it then take it with me when I go see that guy or Mr. Cheeky. (Yes that’s what I nicknamed him because I don’t remember his real name and no I really do not care.)

Anyways I might do the other journal thing though that will take work and time but then again I really have nothing else to do since I’m still locked up at my house plus the area surrounding it. I complained up a storm about the next full moon and how I did not want to be stuck inside the house in my wolf form nor did my wolf. So my parents agreed to let me ran around as long that I didn’t go too far or try to go to Franks place. Though I’m really thinking about it because I enjoy the full moon more with Frank and it seems to calm my wolf, not making it want to go into heat. Which seems to happen almost every full moon making it hard to keep it quiet, but I think it’s because I have finally agree Frank is my mate and that he is mate too?

I’m not that sure about it, I might have to try to look at Helena’s old books and see if there might be anything in there that might be able to help me. I still really miss her a lot though I’m getting through it and I try to visit her grave more then what I use to do. Which I think is helping and me talking to me about her to Frank since he really didn’t to meet her much, since my parents are assholes. Why can’t they be more understanding like her? I don’t get it though I think my mom is starting to crack and might crave in thought I’m not getting my hopes up just in case I am wrong about it.

Well I got to go journal. I smell food and I’m pretty hungry. I’ll try to make sure to write more though nothing really exciting is happening yet. 

See you later 

~Gee


	11. March 18, 2020 (IM ALIVE)

Hey Journal! Holy shit I’m so sorry I have not wrote in years or it seems like it. So much has happened good and bad things, I guess I’ll start with the bad stuff then work with the bad stuff then the good. Okay so I got into a fight at school, ya I know me fighting? I know I’m laughing right now too but I did I, I really punched the jock in the face then kind of went all wolf on his ass. Though I think that will stop him from running his mouth about Frank, see that’s another bad thing. Frank had to go away to do some training thing or whatever I forget how Frank explained it but we Skype and all that so it’s good. Anyways back to the asshole he was running his mouth about Frank and hoping that he dropped out of school because Frank has to miss weeks for this stuff.  


Anyways I snapped I don’t know why maybe I just wanted to shut up but then again I have finally come to the conclusion that my wolf wants to be Franks mate and so do I but that’s a huge thing I mean. It’s like marriage for us now that I found out with reading more books since my parents won’t help me. So ya I punched him and I got a bloody nose though he looked worse than me, so ha take that asshole. Though I’m out of school for a week which is good and bad, good because hey no school, bad because I’m stuck with my family and Frank finally came back! Ugh but my parents are letting up finally since they talked to Franks dad or that’s what Frank tells me which I wish I could have been there to see that honestly. Someone needs to put them back into their place since they think they lead the pack that they can do whatever they want and blah, blah. 

But their making me train more but whatever because I get to see Frank well I guess talk to him since he’s been gone mostly though I think I’ll try to see him today when I’m done with training with Mikey. I feel like I’m forgetting something so I’ll just tell you what else has happened. Mikey and Pete are back together I’m not sure if I said that already or not, because my parents really backed off of him since he threatened to leave the pack and he’d be the next alpha since I’m an omega also I refused to. Oh ya you should have been here for that I pretty much stood up for me for once thanks to Frank and Mikey, telling my parents that I would be moving to New York with Frank when we finished up high school. I’m following my dream of being a comic book writer and Frank will focus on his music.

Let’s see what else happened… Um sorry it’s just been so long and well I’m bad at remembering to write in you even though my therapist keeps telling me too though I think he gave up on it then again I don’t see him that much since I haven’t done anything in a month now. Yes I’m a month clean! I hugely thank Frank because he pretty much kicked my ass about me coming home drunk and high as a kit to him, I’ll be honest I started to cry because he was all ‘ I don’t want my boyfriend dying on me.’ And just why is he so amazing? (Also nothing that exciting happened over Christmas or New Year ’s Day, though I got Frank a new guitar holder and he got me old batman comics, did I say he’s amazing? Though I didn’t get to kiss him on New Year’s because I was away at families house, ugh!)

Sorry I’m getting off track again well we haven’t had sex yet if you’re wondering were trying to wait to do that as well. Though I really need to grow a pair and talk to Frank about the whole mate thing though I feel like he knows or have an idea just with the way he has been looking at me lately. I know this will sound stupid but I’m scared to bring it up because I mean what if I’m wrong or he doesn’t want that from me? I don’t know because I try to talk about stuff kind of like this and he clams up but maybe he’s scared too. I forget that he’s a little younger than me and just ugh I’m getting frustrated again about this. I should just listen to Mikey and talk to him about him when I see him. Speaking of which I need to get going if I want to have my training done sooner so I can go over to his place. 

See you later. -G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Anyways what do you think? Sorry just a filler chapter since I don't know where to go with this story right now. So let me know what you guys would like to see or anything like that because the plot bunnies are being very mean to me right now with this story, their giving me nothing.


	12. March 28, 2020

So…

You will never believe this. 

Ever.

Okay, okay. FRANK ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM! (yes I’m screaming that right now but it’s okay my parents aren’t home so ha.)I can’t believe this! I mean we haven’t seen each other in a while and I thought I did something wrong because he seem like he had something on his mind ya know? I was scared honestly that he would want us to take a break or something before me mated officially because that’s like marriage and well saying ‘yes I’ll have your babies’ kind of thing. I feel like I’m repeating myself. Anyways! Yes he asked me to marry him and he did it the corniness way possible but it was so Frank. We were playing video games and well when he won here it’ll be easier this way.

Story Mode:

“Ha! I won again just like how I won your heart,” he said with a wink while I blushed though grinning hugely, though shaking my head at the cheesiness of the statement. “Well you seem good at doing that baby.” I said happily before frowning when he got this serious look on his face, feeling a bit worried because he never got that face unless he wanted to talk about something important. So I set my controller aside and turned so I was facing him more.

“Baby?” I asked softly though he didn’t say anything as he got off the couch before sinking down onto the floor then getting on one knee. “Gerard Way it seems like I have known you almost all of my life, you’ve been there for me no matter what, putting up with my bullshit and still loving me even though I was dating other girls because I didn’t think you wanted me that way. What I’m trying to say Gerard would you do me the honor of spending the rest of my life with me and being my husband and mate?” He asked though I could tell that he was very scared and nervous though I grinned hugely, feeling the tears falling down my cheeks before throwing myself into his arms.

“Yes! Yes, Yes, Yes, a million times I would say yes Frankie. I love you so much I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you in my life.” I said against his neck before pulling away and kissing him deeply…

End of Story Mode

So ya that happened and I’m now getting to Frank soon. Well not soon but I’m going to get married and I can’t wait for that day. Though I’m worried about what my parents are going to say when they find out but I will not let them ruin my forever that I will have with Frank. If anything i will leave the pack and start a new one with Frank, I’m getting old enough in werewolf eyes that I should be doing this soon.   
Sorry journal I got to go, I hear Mikey I need to tell him the good news. I know that he will be happy for us. I’ll try to write more I swear but I don’t know when I will be able to do it now that I’m planning to get married. Anyways until next time.

~G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I'm really struggling with this story and I think I might try ending it soon because I feel like I'm barely hanging on with ideas here. If there's anything you would like to see or have any ideas let me know because I would really to cut this story short even though the plot bunnies have seem to run away for this one.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys I'm so, so sorry I have not updated in so long. My computer has been down and it has finally got fixed not that along ago, though I've tired updating from my phone but that is not easy at all. So many I have been stuck but here's the issue when my computer went so did all my stories and the stuff I had prewritten since I knew I'd be working more then normal. I'm very sorry but you guys are going to have to wait a bit longer but hopefully I'll have everything fixed the next time I can use this old dinosaur but by then I plan to have a laptop so that this never ever happens again. Again I'm so sorry and I will remove this once I can update a new chapter onto here, I just want to thank you guys for hanging in there with me and for supporting this story. Thank you, thank you again and I hope to see you guys very soon with a new update. 

Until next time, 

Mcrtomboy


	14. On Hold For Now (Another Authors Note Dont Eat Me. I'm sorry)

So I figured I would bite the bullet and look at this story again. Much to my disappointment I'm going to put this story on hold. I'm sorry to those of you that have been reading this and been wanting me to update this but I cant think of anything right now for this story and feel like I'm dragging it out to much. Like its hit its high point or it feels like it and I should just end it as it is. I might do that or I might give the story and plot to away to anyone that would like to take it or even change it since this has become a pain for me to work on. Which makes me sad because I was so excited to work on this and get this idea going though now it is gone like that. Again I'm sorry to those that are reading this story and thank you for the comments/kudos that you have given to this.


End file.
